Little Thoughts
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Los Mugiwara son separados en el archipiélago Sabaody. Robin dedicado un pensamiento especial para cuando Zoro desaparece y ambos seguirán pensando el uno en el otro hasta que vuelvan a reunirse dentro de dos años. Inevitable. Tanto la reunión como el que estos dos no puedan evitar pensar en el otro.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Thoughts**

**You´re gone, gone, gone away, I watched you disappear**

_Te encontrabas completamente indefenso por haber ofrecido tu propia vida a cambio de la de Luffy en Thriller Bark. Traté de corresponder a tu gesto intentando salvarte pero no tenía nada que hacer contra un taishou, Kizaru, y lo único que pude hacer es observar impotente como Kuma, el shichibukai, te hacía desaparecer. El miedo, la angustia de ese primer momento pronto se esfumó de igual manera porque te seguía sintiendo en mi interior por lo que era imposible que hubieras podido morir de esa manera._

_ Miedo y angustia trataron de imponerse al amor pero este, precisamente, se ve puesto a prueba por ese miedo y esa angustia porque proviene del mismo amor ya que sin él no existiría el temor a perderlo._

_ Hice lo que mejor se me da, recolectar información, y gracias a que Sentoumaru no mantuvo su boca cerrada, explicándole a Luffy lo que se rumoreaba que sucedía con aquellos a los que Kuma hacía desaparecer, logré confirmar la esperanza de que siguieras con vida tal y como mi corazón me lo aseguraba._

_ Hoy acabo de descubrir un nuevo temor que logra atenazar mi espíritu y por eso te lo pido, onegai, Zoro, vuelve a mí._

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**Continuará**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

Los títulos están sacados de la canción "Little Talks", de igual manera que el título del fic es una variación del mismo, del grupo "Of Monsters and Men".


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Thoughts**

**Now we´re torn, torn, torn apart, there´s nothing we can do**

_No pudo hacerse nada para impedir que Kuma continuase con su confusa actitud para hacer desaparecer a cada uno de nuestros nakama. Lo único que es de agradecer de todo esto es la seguridad de que, como me sucede a mí, todos los demás también os debéis encontrar volando por los aires hacia un destino desconocido. Tengo la certeza de que no nos encontraremos una vez este extraño viaje llegue a su fin porque no tendría mucho sentido lo sucedido en el archipiélago de Sabaody. Lo único claro es que de esta manera nos ha separado y, al mismo tiempo, salvado de Kizaru. La pregunta es, ¿por qué haría algo así Kuma siendo un shichibukai a las órdenes del Sekai Seifu?_

_ Yo acabé en Tequila Wolf donde me esclavizaron para continuar con la construcción de un puente que lleva realizándose durante los últimos 700 años. ¿No piensas que se trata de un lugar de lo más curioso para acabar la vida de una koukogakusha como yo, Zoro? Claro que como tenemos que reunirnos nuevamente decidí fugarme. Lo más curioso fue la aparición de un grupo de revolucionarios que vinieron a liberar a todos los esclavos pero aún mucho más el que tuvieran órdenes de Dragon, el padre de Luffy, para llevarme ante su presencia puesto que quería conocerme. Alguien podría pensar que han sido unos sucesos de lo más afortunados pero tengo la impresión de que hay algo más._

_ ¿Dónde habrás acabado, Zoro? Estoy segura de que, a pesar del maltrecho estado en el que te encontrabas durante tu desaparición, te encontrarás bien y haciendo lo que sea necesario para regresar con tus nakama. No podemos hacer nada más que tratar de volver a juntarnos y para eso, ¿más coincidencias?, todos tenemos en nuestro poder la vivre card de Rayleight._

_ "Torn apart"… no podemos cargar nuestra protección solamente a tus espaldas, Zoro, o, dicho de otro modo, los demás también deberemos ser capaces de proteger a nuestros nakama. Me parece que es momento para que esta flor empiece a usar sus "thorns"._

_ Yo pensaré en todos y cada uno de nuestros nakama pero también pensaré en ti, ¿pensarás en mí, Zoro? Piensa, como yo haré con los demás y contigo, que estaré bien y me estaré preparando para evitar que esto mismo nos vuelva a suceder nuevamente._

_ Nos volveremos a ver pronto, Zoro._

―――――

_¿En qué estarás pensando? Más te vale no estar torturándote por no haber sido capaz de ayudarme porque no tenías ninguna posibilidad contra un taishou aunque no puedo sino agradecerte el haberlo intentado. Bah, yo traté de protegerte de un taishou y tú lo has intentado con otro, ¿quién de los dos tendrá que proteger al otro del tercero que queda por atacarnos?_

_Nada de esto habría sucedido si hubiera sido mucho más fuerte. Lo he dicho y lo vuelvo a repetir, tengo que hacerme mucho más fuerte. ¿De qué manera podría sino proteger vuestros sueños? Sí, incluso el de ese ero-kukku._

_Arigatou, Robin. Nos volveremos a ver pronto._

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**Continuará**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

Los títulos están sacados de la canción "Little Talks", de igual manera que el título del fic es una variación del mismo, del grupo "Of Monsters and Men".


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Thoughts**

**Now wait, wait, wait for me, please hang around. I´ll see you when I fall sleep**

_No puede negarse que Luffy resulta del todo imprevisible, ¿no te parece así, Zoro? En verdad es una buena idea porque quedó bien claro que no estamos preparados para enfrentarnos con garantía de supervivencia a los principales poderes del Sekai. Kaizoku o Marines._

_ ¡Dos años! Solamente debes esperar mientras tú mismo te preparas. Volveremos a vernos antes de lo que parece porque siempre nos vemos cada noche en mis sueños._

_ Zoro._

―――――

_Una excelente idea, Luffy. Dos años serán suficientes para lograr adquirir la fuerza necesaria para derrotar a todos los que se atrevan a interponerse en tu camino para convertirte en el próximo Kaizoku-ou. En la consecución de cada uno de los sueños de tus nakama. Me servirán de calentamiento antes de poder enfrentarme a Taka no me y así poder alcanzar mi propio sueño._

_ Podré defenderla de la sombra del Sekai que la amenaza y observar como aprende toda la historia._

_ La distancia es tortuosa y la separación una verdadera prueba de fuego pero afortunadamente acabo agotado y caigo dormido._

_ Te veré nuevamente esta noche, Robin._

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

Los títulos están sacados de la canción "Little Talks", de igual manera que el título del fic es una variación del mismo, del grupo "Of Monsters and Men".


End file.
